fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Shaun Hutchinson
| clubnumber = 4 (2014-2016) | debut = Ipswich (a) (9 Aug 2014) | lastapp = Bolton (h) (7 May 2016) | firstgoal = Sheff Wed (h) (20 Dec 2014) | lastgoal = Bolton (a) (10 Feb 2015) | joinedfrom = Motherwell, free - 1 Jul 2014 | leftfor = Millwall, free - 1 Jul 2016 | leagueapps(gls) = 34 (2) | allapps(gls) = 42 (2) | otherclubs = Wallsend Boys Club (youth) (?-2007) Motherwell (2007-2014) Millwall (2016-present) | international = n/a | apps(gls) = }} Shaun Hutchinson was a defender who played at Fulham from 2014 until 2016. He is primarily a centre back who generally plays on the right side of defence. He was the first signing of the 2014-15 season, signed by Felix Magath and had amassed over 140 appearances for Motherwell prior to his move to Craven Cottage. Following his second season where he only made 9 league appearances, Shaun was released in the summer of 2016 and moved to Millwall. =Career= Before Fulham Born in Newcastle, Shaun spent virtually all of his younger years playing in Scotland, after signing for Motherwell as a 16-year old from his local Wallsend Boys Club. After making his professional debut in 2009 at the age of just 18. He then amassed 144 appearances in all competitions for the Scottish outfit over the course of six seasons before catching the eye of Fulham scouts. Fulham (2014-2016) Shaun agreed a deal at Fulham on 16 June 2014, will his contract officially starting from 1 July. He was Felix Magath's first signing of the 2014-15 season and was seen as a long term replacement to the departing Brede Hangeland. He made his debut along with 8 other players in the loss away at Ipswich in the league opener. On 20 September, in Kit Symons' first match in charge of the first team, he got himself a straight red card after lunging in dangerously on Blackburn player Lee Williamson in a 1-0 defeat at Craven Cottage. Shaun was kept out of the first team by Nikolay Bodurov and Dan Burn under Kit Symons and found game time hard to come by to begin with, but eventually took Burn's place in the starting XI. He was handed the captain's armband for the first time on 21 March 2015, in a 2-0 win away to Huddersfield Town. However it was not the best of afternoons for Shaun as he was sent off in the second half for handling the ball in the penalty area. He began the 2015-16 season as one of the main centre back pairings, preferred by Kit Symons to Dan Burn. He gave away a last minute penalty in a 2-1 loss at home to Brighton. He only made a further 8 appearances in the league that season as new manager Slaviša Jokanović preferred other centre backs over him. He was released the following summer. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U21 squad First team =Fulham Matches= U21 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:England